


1 - Bitter Silence

by riottkick



Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, M/M, Prompt - Bitter Silence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was angry and disappointed at Mark, and the worst part was that Mark didn't know why.</p><p>Prompt - Bitter Silence</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 - Bitter Silence

Jackson couldn't believe it, but Yoongi wouldn't lie to him. Especially about his boyfriend cheating with Mark. Emotions flooded through his system, and he couldn't believe that he would cheat on him. Jackson, of course, felt betrayed and in shock that Mark would do that to him. Especially the day after they made love; it was like he didn't mean any of it.

"I'm so sorry for telling you, I just didn't want you to find out the hard way," Yoongi apologized, but Jackson shook his head.

"Don't be sorry, I'm actually glad you told me. Thank you." 

"You're welcome, and yeah, I saw Namjoon's text messages today, and I had to tell you. He doesn't deserve you, okay? You're better than him." Yoongi informed Jackson, hugging him right after.

"I really appreciate it, thank you," Jackson smiled, and that's when the front door opened.

"Hey, bab-- Yoongi? Why are you here?" Mark asked as soon as he was inside the house.

"You honestly don't think I wouldn't find out, Mark?" 

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about,"

"Oh really? Let me remind you...you fucked Namjoon!" Jackson yelled, and Mark's face went a crimson red with embarrassment.

"I...you weren't supposed to find out. I'm so sorry, it was only once, baby." Mark said, obviously trying to get out of the situation.

"Don't you dare 'baby' me. I don't care, we're over goodbye. Oh, I packed your bags already. It's time for you to go." Jackson said.

Mark tried talking to him, but Jackson was only giving him bitter silence. Eventually, Mark grabbed his bags and left.

Jackson never saw Mark again.


End file.
